Gera
De tram van Gera is een belangrijk onderdeel van het openbaar vervoer in deze Duitse stad in het oosten van de deelstaat Thüringen. De exploitatie is in handen van de Geraer Verkehrsbetrieb (GVB) GmbH. Na de tram van Halle, heeft Gera het tweede oudste electrische tramnet van Duitsland. Het werd op 22 februari 1892 geopend en heeft een spoorbreedte van 1.000 mm. De GVB vermarkt de tram, en vooral de jongste lijn 1, als lightrail. De reizigersvereniging Pro Bahn heeft de GVB in 2008 uitverkoren met haar prijs van de reiziger en dit voor de uitstekende verknoping van de tram aan de drie spoorwegstations of -haltes. In 2014 ontving ze dezelfde prijs voor de voorbeeldige uitwerking van de bruikbaarheid van het openbaar vervoer en de efficiënte organisatie van het onderhoud van de voertuigen. Geschiedenis Ontwikkeling tot 1971 De tramlijn opende op 22 februari 1892 en was daarmee de tweede electrische tram in Duitsland. Het net was het werk van de Localbahn-Bau und Betriebs-Gesellschaft Wilhelm Hostmann & Co uit Hannover maar was eigendom van de Eisenbahn-Bau und Betriebs-Gesellschaft Vering & Waechter uit Berlin. Op 31 december 1905 gingen de eigendom en de exploitatie over naar het Geraer Elektrizitätswerk und Straßenbahn AG. De eerste twee lijnen met een totale lengte van 8,6 km liepen van Tinz naar Debschwitz (Südfriedhof) en van Untermhaus (Mühlgrabenbrücke) naar Lindenthal (nabij de huidige halte Wintergarten). Een jaar later volgde op 1 april 1893 een derde lijn van het huidige Hauptbahnhof naar Pöppeln. De lijnen kwamen samen in de Heinrichstraße (toen Roßplatz), die tot op heden de centrale overstapplaats van het openbaar vervoer in Gera is gebleven. De lijn naar Lindenthal werd op 8 november 1901 verlengd naar het station van Pforten, van waar vier dagen later de smalspoorlijn naar Meuselwitz in bedrijf werd genomen. De tram behield op deze plaats een aansluiting op het spoornet die voortaan dienst deed om goederenwagons naar de industriële bedrijven van Gera te kunnen vervoeren. Op 19 november 1925 kwam er een traject bij naar Zwötzen, die aan Wintergarten aftakte van de lijn naar Pforten en over de Ochsenbrug voer. De lijn naar Debschwitz werd in 1935 met één halte verlengd tot aan Schenkendorfstraße. Intussen was op 17 augustus 1930 al een eerste kort traject opgeheven, namelijk tussen de Wilhelmplatz (thans Friedrich-Naumann-Platz) en Mühlgrabenbrücke in Untermhaus. In 1945 moest de lijn naar Pöppeln, die sinds de opening in 1939 van de trolleybuslijn naar Leumnitz, enkel tijdens het weekend uitgebaat werd, opgeheven worden als gevolg van oorlogsbeschadigingen. Ook de vertakking van Puschkinplatz naar het station van Gera verdween als gevolg van de oorlog. In de jaren '50 werd het net naar het zuiden uitgebreid: in 1956 van Debschwitz naar Lusan (Zoitzbergstraße) en in 1959 werd een verbinding gemaakt met het traject in Zwötzen waardoor de zogenaamde Südring (Zuidelijke ring) ontstond. In de jaren '60 dacht de DDR-regering eraan om de tramexploitatie te staken in alle steden met minder dan 200.000 inwoners. Daardoor werd de lijn van het stadscentrum naar Untermhaus op 16 juni 1968 opgeheven, op 14 november 1971 gevolgd door het lijngedeelte stadscentrum - Wintergarten - Zwötzen. Daardoor bleef er in Gera slechts één tramlijn over, namelijk deze van Tinz via het stadscentrum en Debschwitz naar de keerlus van Zwötzen in de Höhe Wehrstraße. Ook in Tinz verscheen in de jaren '60 een keerlus, waardoor de lijn kon bediend worden met éénrichtingtrams. Tot het einde van de jaren '90 Vanaf 1972 bouwde men in het zuidwesten van de stad de nieuwbouwwijk Lusan die later met 45.000 inwoners het grootste nieuwbouwgebied werd in het Bezirk Gera. De wijk zou ontsloten worden door een nieuwe tramlijn tussen de keerlus van Tinz en Lusan-Brüte waarvan het eerste deel tot aan de keerlus Zeulenrodaer Straße (thans Lusan-Brüte) op 5 oktober 1977 werd geopend. Met het oog hierop werden de eerste nieuwe Tatratrams van het type KT4D aangeschaft. Deze lijn werd op 27 en 28 oktober 1979 tot Lusan-Zeulsdorf verlengd. De eindhalte Lusan-Brüte die oorspronkelijk slechts tijdelijk als eindhalte zou dienen, is thans nog steeds in dienst. Op 1 juni 1984 werd in de Sorge, de hoofd-winkelwandelstraat van de stad, het laatste enkelsporig traject van het tramnet opgeheven. De tram kreeg een nieuwe eigen baan in de parallel aan Sorge gelegen straat Hinter der Mauer, die volledig heraangelegd werd en om politieke associaties te vermijden, hernoemd werd tot Am Leumnitzer Tor. Daartoe werd het tracé door en onder een appartementsgebouw gevoerd wat toen uniek was in de DDR. Vermeldenswaard is ook dat voor het Arbeidersfestival (Arbeiterfestspiele) dat in 1984 in Gera plaatsvond, rond het busstation aan het station van Gera een spoor voor een keerlus werd aangelegd dat echter nooit op het tramnet werd aangesloten. Recent (voor de laatste heraanleg van het stationsplein) getuigde een als snackbar dienstdoende tram nog van het plan om het station en busstation terug aan te sluiten op het tramnet. Vanaf 1986 volgde in het Noordoosten van de stad de aanleg van het nieuwbouwgebied Bieblach-Ost, dat door de verlenging van de lijn Lusan - Tinz per tram werd bediend. Deze lijn wordt tot op heden nog steeds ongewijzigd uitgebaat. Zoals in Lusan, werd de tramlijn ook in Bieblach-Ost in verschillende fasen gebouwd en geopend. Eerst werd op 18 december 1986 het deel tot aan de halte Roschütz (thans Heidecksburgstraße) in exploitatie genomen; op 24 april 1989 volgde dan de rest tot aan het huidige eindpunt Bieblach Ost. Anders dan in Lusan werd de voorlopige keerlus Roschütz terug ontmanteld. Voorbij de keerlus Bieblach Ost zou een nieuw Betriebshof verrijzen (naast het al in het zuiden van de stad geplande Betriebshof) en daarom concipieerde men de keerlus al in functie van de latere uitbreiding. De Wende stopte echter veel plannen: in het nieuwbouwgebied werden niet alle geplande fasen effectief uitgevoerd en het Betriebshof werd geschrapt. Tegenwoordig is enkel het tweede, parallel binnen de keerlus aangelegde maar ongebruikte spoor nog een zichtbaar overblijfsel van dit project. Na de Duitse hereniging volgde een snelle modernisering van het tramnet. Vanaf 26 oktober 1990 werden in regulier verkeer geen tweeassige trams (LOWA, GOTHA en REKO-trams series ET57 tot 62, respectievelijk Tatra T2D) meer ingezet. Deze voertuigen dateerden immers nog deels uit de jaren '50. Het Betriebshof verhuisde van de De-Smit-Straße in het stadscentrum naar de zuidelijke stadsrand. Met de bouw van het nieuwe shoppingcentrum Gera-Arcaden ''werd de centrale overstaphalte Heinrichstraße volledig heraangelegd en in 1998 in dienst genomen. Stadtbahnprogramma en toetreding tot het verkeersverbond Midden-Thüringen Stadtbahnprogramma fase I In de periode 2002 tot 2008 werd de eerste fase van de uitbouw van het tramnet gerealiseerd. Dit ging gepaard met een investering van 92 miljoen euro, waarvan 64 miljoen euro afkomstig van fondsen. ; Nieuwbouw van lijn 1 Tussen 2002 en 2006 werd Stadtbahn lijn 1 van Untermhaus via het station/Theater en Heinrichstraße naar Zwötzen heraangelegd. Het project werd sterk gepromoot door Norbert Vornehm, de toenmalige CEO van het vervoerbedrijf en later (2006-2012) burgemeester van Gera. Wegens omissies bij de planning van de spoorwegbrug bij Pforten, was het niet mogelijk om samen met de oude lijn 2, een ringvormige lijn te vormen. De nieuwe, zes kilometer lange lijn, die voor 80% op een vrije bedding ligt, werd aangelegd voor snelheden tot maximum 70 kilometer/uur. Vanaf beide eindhaltes bereikt men het centrale overstappunt binnen de tien of, bij optimalisering van de verkeerslichten, acht minuten. Een half jaar voor de oorspronkelijke planning kon de lijn op 3 november 2006 geopend worden en op 5 november 2006 kwam de lijn in dienst. Het project ging gepaard met de organisatie van de Bundesgartenschau 2007 in Gera en Ronneburg. Aan het station werd voor de Stadtbahn een eigen onderdoorgang gebouwd; de tramhalte sluit er rechtstreeks aan op de perrons wat de overstap sterk vergemakkelijkt. ; Verbouwing van lijn 2 Aan Zwötzener Bahnhof werd voor lijn 2 een nieuwe keerlus aangelegd die in 2004 in dienst werd genomen. Deze kan ook gebruikt worden door bussen. Sindsdien stoppen trams en bussen aan dezelfde halte als de treinen op de spoorlijn van Gera naar Saalfeld, respectievelijk Zeulenroda. De oude keerlus in de Zwötzener Straße werd verlaten en lijn 2 als gevolg daarvan ingekort. ; Uitbreiding van lijn 3 In het stadscentrum werd een keerlus aangelegd, die thans deel uitmaakt van Stadtbahnlijn 1. Zij ontstond bij de heraanleg op vrije bedding van de Berliner Straße, alsook in de Heinrichstraße aan het ''Park der Jugend en op de Heinrichbrücke. De halteperrons van het Südbahnhof werden naar het noorden tot aan de tramhalte Park der Jugend verschoven, zodat een verknoping ontstond tussen lijn 3 en de spoorweg, vergelijkbaar met lijn 1 ter hoogte van het station van Gera. In de Tinzer Straße werd een groene bedding aangelegd, de keerlus Tinz verwijderd en aan de beroepsacademie (Berufsakademie) verrees een nieuwe overstaphalte tussen stadsbus, streekbus en tram. Het plan uit de periode na de Wende om de keerlus in beide richtingen berijdbaar te maken in geval van verkeersstoringen of ongevallen, werd daarmee gerealiseerd. Stadtbahnprogramma fase II In juli 2007 besliste de gemeenteraad de verderzetting van het door het vervoerbedrijf uitgewerkte Stadtbahnprogramma. Oorspronkelijk voorzien in 2009, werd de tweede fase uiteindelijk pas in 2010 opgestart omwille van moeilijkheden met het ter beschikking stellen van de nodige fondsen. Tot 2015 zou 50 miljoen euro worden geïnvesteerd, waarvan 32 miljoen afkomstig uit fondsen. In juli 2012 werd de financieringsprocedure echter opgeschort. Hoewel de federale overheid zijn aandeel van 30 miljoen euro in het budget had toegezegd en ook de deelstaat groen licht had gegeven, ging de voor mei 2012 verhoopte vrijgave van middelen na een finale evaluatie door het verkeersministerie van Thüringen niet door. De opschorting kwam er op aandringen van de nieuwe vrouwelijke burgemeester van Gera die op 1 juli was aangetreden. Aan het vervoerbedrijf werd gevraagd om de berekeningen voor het ondertussen vijf jaar oude programma over te doen en mogelijke alternatieven uit te werken. Daarbij stonden de nieuwbouw van lijn 4, het behoud van het traject tussen de beroepsacademie en Bieblach Ost en de omvang van de uitbouw van de Wiesestraße ter discussie. In augustus bevestigde een in opdracht van de burgemeester uitgevoerde audit de cijfers van het vervoerbedrijf en het rendement van het project. De werken zouden nu in januari 2013 starten. ; Uitbouw van lijn 3 In 2010 begon de vernieuwing van het traject in de omgeving van Hinter der Mauer tot groene bedding en met nieuwe haltes. De start van de sanering van het traject voorbij de Berufsakademie tot Bieblach Ost en uitbouw tot Stadtbahnnormen was voorzien voor 2012. Deze werf werd in 2013 gerealiseerd. Verder zou het traject tussen de keerdriehoek Lusan en Brüte en aansluitend de daar aanwezige keerlus uitgebreid of omgebouwd worden. De start van deze werken was eveneens in 2012 gepland. Daarnaast zou de Wiesestraße tussen 2013 en 2015 gerenoveerd worden, inclusief de herinrichting van de verkeersafwikkeling. Als gevolg van financiële problemen verdwenen beide laatste projecten in de koelkast. ; Nieuwbouw van lijn 4 In functie van de demografische ontwikkeling in het Noorden van Gera, wordt een nieuwe circa drie kilometer lange Stadtbahnverlenging gepland naar Langenberg, inclusief vier haltes. Komende van Lusan zouden de trams naar het Noorden van de stad dan afwisselend als lijn 3 naar Bieblach Ost en als lijn 4 naar Langenberg rijden, elk met een tienminutenfrequentie. Voorbij de halte Berufsakademie ''zou een keerdriehoek worden aangelegd. Het hier beginnende nieuwbouwtraject steekt het kruispunt tussen de Tinzer en Thüringer Straße over en volgt vervolgens in een eigen bedding de Westelijke rand van de Tinzer Straße in de richting van Langenberg. Voorbij het legercommissariaat (''Bundeswehrersatzamt) wordt de Siemensstraße (Bundesstraße 7) gekruist en een gelijknamige halte ingericht; deze komt aan de Noordoostelijke zijde van de parking van Möbel Rieger (tegenover het tankstation). Het traject loopt op eigen bedding westelijk van de ontsluitingsweg door het bedrijventerrein en duikt onderdoor de autosnelweg. Na het kruisen van de aansluitingszone met de Ferdinand-Porsche-Straße volgt de lijn de rand van de B7 tot aan de grens van de bewoning. In Langenberg wordt de aansluitingszone met de Max-Bögl-Straße gekruist en een gelijknamige halte ingericht met aansluitend een Park and Ride-faciliteit. Deze zou gelegen zijn in de onmiddellijke omgeving van de afrit van de autosnelweg. Naar het Noordwesten afbuigend van de Bundesstraße, loopt het geplande traject aan de Westelijke kant van Schrebergärten door een groene gordel. De woonstraat Zu den Wiesen wordt ten Westen van de beide grote rijhuiscomplexen gekruist, waarbij in de onmiddellijke omgeving van het overgangsgebied een gelijknamige halte gepland is. Onmiddellijk daarna verloopt het Stadtbahntraject in een boog in Oostelijke richting, tussen de bestaande wooneenheden door. De Langenberger Straße (Bundesstraße 7) wordt bereikt en gekruist ter hoogte van de splitsing Zeitzer Straße. De in wijzerzin bediende keerlus met de eindhalte Langenberg komt op de vrije ruimte ten Zuiden van de Zeitzer Straße tussen de kerk en de supermarkt. Er worden gescheiden af- en opstaphaltes voorzien alsook een uitwijkspoor. Aan de binnenzijde van de keerlus zou een busstation met meerdere overstaphaltes komen voor diverse stadsbuslijnen alsook voor de streekbuslijnen. Bussen komen de haltes aangereden in tegenwijzerzin zodat twee met de Stadtbahn gecombineerde overstaphaltes ontstaan. De uit- en instapzones van tram en bus liggen daardoor recht tegenover elkaar waardoor een snelle en veilige overstap mogelijk is. De oorspronkelijke start van de werken was voorzien in 2011 met een bouwtijd van drie jaar. In april 2013 luidde de start van de aanleg van een tijdelijke keerlus en de geplande keerdriehoek ter hoogte van de Berufsakademie het begin in van de aanleg van lijn 4. Problemen met de financiering leidden echter tot een stillegging van de werken. In hoeverre de werken na de faillissementsaanvraag van 3 juli 2014 nog zullen beginnen of verdergezet worden, is nog niet geweten. Gera in het verkeersverbond Op 12 december 2010 trad het GVB toe tot het Verkehrsverbund Mittelthüringen (VMT) en daarmee ook tot het VMT-tariefsysteem. Op de bussen en trams van de GVB geldt het City-Tarif van tariefzone 40 (Gera); dit is eveneens het geval voor de regionale treinen van DB Regio, de Erfurter Bahn en de Vogtlandbahn. Gezien de vervoerbedrijven van het Landkreis Greiz, dat Gera volledig insluit, niet tot het verkeersverbond zijn toegetreden, werd als verbinding met de rest van het verkeersverbond in het Landkreis Greiz een tariefzone 881 ingesteld waar het tarief van het verkeersverbond geldig is in de regionale treinen van DB Regio en de Erfurter Bahn. In deze zone zijn de stations Bad Köstritz en Kraftsdorf gelegen. Insolventie en herschikking De bedrijfsleiding van GVB GmbH leidde op 3 juli 2014 bij de rechtbank van Gera een procedure in inzake financieel onvermogen. De oorzaak hiervan lag in het uitblijven van financiering door het moederbedrijf Stadtwerke Gera AG. Bij de oprichting van het vervoerbedrijf was voorzien om de winst die de Stadtwerke zou halen uit de verkoop van energie aan te wenden voor het financieren van het deficitaire openbaar vervoer. Als gevolg van de liberalisering van de energiemarkt was de winst van het moederbedrijf echter zodanig gedaald, dat het aanzuiveren van het tekort voor de exploitatie van het openbaar vervoer niet langer mogelijk was. De stad Gera bevond zich aldus in een moeilijke situatie. De gemeenteraad ging niet akkoord met een voorgestelde kortetermijnoplossing om woningen in stadseigendom te verkopen. Tot nog toe hadden de Stadtwerke Gera AG, de stad en de GVB de grootste inspanningen moeten doen om de lonen van de medewerkers betaald te krijgen. De deelstaatoverheid in Weimar ging bovendien niet akkoord dat de stad Gera een nieuwe lening zou aangaan om het onvermogen van de Stadtwerke en het vervoerbedrijf te vermijden. In tegenstelling tot vele faillissementen, dienden de activiteiten echter niet gestaakt te worden; alleen werd de plicht opgelegd dat de bestellingen enkel konden geplaatst worden na akkoord van de curator. Alle partijen zowel van de deelstaat Thüringen als van het stadsbestuur waren het erover eens om de dienstverlening van het openbaar vervoer in Gera ononderbroken te garanderen. In het verleden werden al diverse voorstellen gedaan tot vermindering van de frequentie maar deze werden telkens verworpen. Op 1 september 2014 werd een eerste wijziging van het aanbod doorgevoerd in uitvoering van het vervoerplan dat eerder in februari was goedgekeurd. In dezelfde maand werd in overleg met de bevoegde stedelijke administratie en de voorlopige bewindvoerder een verminderd aanbod overeengekomen dat op 6 oktober 2014 in voege kwam en het eerder overeengekomen vervoerplan gedeeltelijk weer tenietdeed. Op 1 oktober 2016 nam een nieuw opgerichte stedelijke werkvennootschap de exploitatie van het openbaar vervoer over. Deze nam van de GVB zowel de noodzakelijke bedrijfsmiddelen (bussen en trams) als de medewerkers over. Verdere uitbreidingsplannen Na de afwerking van het Stadtbahnprogramma, zijn er op dit ogenblik geen concrete uitbreidingsplannen. Het bestemmingsplan Gera 2020 voorziet voor het tram- en Stadtbahnnet op lange termijn drie uitbreidingsplannen: * verlenging van het traject in Bieblach-Ost langs de Gottlieb-Daimler-Straße tot aan Dornaer Straße (lengte ongeveer 1,1 kilometer, 2 haltes): de sinds eind van de jaren 1980 aangelegde keerlus was al voorzien op een mogelijke verlenging. Daarvoor zal het daarvoor niet benutte spoor in het kader van het tweede Stadtbahnprogramma verwijderd worden. De realisering van dit voornemen is gekoppeld aan de verdere ontwikkeling van deze zone. * aanleg van een Oost-West-as vanaf Klinikum via de Heinrichstraße naar Leumnitz: voor de Westelijke tak werd nog geen tracé bepaald, dit in tegenstelling tot de circa 4,2 kilometer lange Oostas waarvoor het tracé al werd voorbehouden. Deze zal ter hoogte van de Zschochernplatz naar het Oosten afbuigen en dan lopen via de Altenburger Straße, Straße des Bergmanns en naar het Zuiden door Leumnitz in de richting van de luchthaven. De nieuwe lijn zou voorbij het industriegebied eindigen aan een nieuwe P+R ten Oosten van de Globus. De realisatie van dit plan is gekoppeld aan de verdere economische en industriële ontwikkeling van het Airport Area-gebied. * verknoping van de tramlijnen 1 en 2 in Zwötzen: streefdoel is het met elkaar verbinden van het eindpunt Bahnhof Zwötzen via de Lange Straße met Stadtbahnlijn 1 via een keerdriehoek ter hoogte van het Ärztehauses (Huis van de dokters). Beoogd wordt een vermindering van het busverkeer en een verhoging van de bedrijfszekerheid. Toekomst Oorspronkelijk was in het openbaarvervoerinvesteringsprogramma 2008 - 2012 voor de jaren 2010 en 2011 de aankoop van telkens twee NGT12G (twaalfassige gelede lagevloertrams Gera) ingeschreven. Ondertussen plande men om vanaf 2014 geleidelijk alle Tatratrams te vervangen door lagevloertrams. Onduidelijk was of deze zouden bestaan uit driedelige motorwagens met aanhangwagen, dan wel uit grotere meerdelige motorwagens. De nieuwe trams zouden alleszins een capaciteit moeten hebben van minstens 200 reizigers. In oktober 2009 werd als test een van het tramnet van Darmstadt geleende NGT8D met bijwagen ingezet op lijn 3. De test van de bijwagen gebeurde met opzet tijdens de herfst omdat het traject naar Bieblach Ost met een hellingsgraad tot 6% heel uitdagend is. Tramlijnen Untermhaus ↔ Zwötzen Lusan-Brüte ↔ Bahnhof Zwötzen Lusan-Zeulsdorf ↔ Bieblach-Ost Netkaart en sporenplan Materieel *Tatra **KT4D, KTNF8 *Linke-Hofmann-Busch **NGT8G ---- Externe links * Geraer Verkehrsbetrieb GmbH Categorie:Steden Categorie:Duitsland Categorie:Europa Categorie:Gera